Er gab mir den Tod
by Queen girl
Summary: Als er mich bemerkte, schenkte er mir nur einen langen, finsteren Blick und führte mich mit seinen kalten Augen vor sich hin, befahl mir mit ihnen, mich hinzu knien. Und ich tat es. Sah ihn lange an, blickte bewundernd zu ihm auf, spürte den kühlen Luftzu


**Er gab mir den Tod**

One Shot  
Als er mich bemerkte, schenkte er mir nur einen langen, finsteren Blick und führte mich mit seinen kalten Augen vor sich hin, befahl mir mit ihnen, mich hinzuknien. Und ich tat es. Sah ihn lange an, blickte bewundernd zu ihm auf, spürte den kühlen Luftzug, als er seine schwarze Kapuze weiter in sein Gesicht zog.

* * *

Ich spürte, wie es auf meinem Arm brannte, sich tief in meine Haut bohrte, drückte, heiß, wie Feuer. Meine Hand glitt sanft darüber hinweg, berührte es liebevoll. Ich senkte meinen Blick und begutachtete es, dass Mal meines Herrn, dass seit Jahren nicht verblasst war. Ich liebte es mehr, als meinen schwarzen, schlanken Stab, mit dem ich alles Mögliche heraufbeschwören konnte und der mir eines der Wichtigsten Sachen in meinem Leben war. Und ich liebte auch die Zauber. Die Zaubersprüche, die mir mein Herr damals beibrachte, als ich zu ihm kam, und ich anfing, ihn zu verehren. Ihn.

Ein schmales Lächeln huschte über mein Gesicht, kurz bevor ich die Tür öffnete und in die kalte Nacht hinaustrat. Ich lief nur kleine, zögernde Schritte, aus Angst, entdeckt zu werden. Die Stille umfing mich, kein Ton, kein Geräusch war zu hören. Doch in der Luft lag die Spannung. Die Spannung, die jedes Mal heraufzog, wenn ich wieder zu ihm gehen durfte, ihm dienen. Ihn sehen.

Ich beschleunigte meine Schritte, meine Schuhe klackten gleichmäßig auf den harten Teer auf. Der Drang zu ihm ließ mich schneller gehen, bis sich meine Beine verselbstständigten und ich anfing zu rennen. Ich war laut, und ich wusste es. Ich war ein gesuchter Mann, den man mit wenigen Griffen nach Askaban bringen wollte, und mir war ebenso klar, dass das, was ich tat, gefährlich war. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass in dieser einsamen, stillen Gegend, die nicht weit von dem gefürchteten Zaubergefängnis lag, jemand rannte. Aber ich wollte endlich zu ihm.

Es kam mir endlos lange vor, bis ich endlich den finsteren, schwarzen Platz erreichte, den Platz, an dem ich ihn zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte. Ich lächelte bei den Erinnerungen an diese Zeit, in der ich sofort gewusst hatte, was er für mich bedeutete, was er für mich war. In der er mich so glücklich gemacht hatte.

Der Friedhof strahlte das aus, was Voldemort in sich hatte, und ich hätte mir keinen besseren Treffpunkt ausdenken können. Er passte einfach. Ich huschte an den großen, grauen Steinen vorbei, die mich Angst einflößend anstarrten, der kalte, glatte Mamor mich gehässig ansah. Aber ich hatte keine Angst, ich lächelte nur darüber hinweg, denn ich wusste, dass er bei mir war, dass ich nichts zu befürchten hatte, außer ihm. Meinen Herrn.

Als ich hinter einem nackten, riesigen Baum hervortrat, erblickte ich sie. Meine Brüder, meine Schwestern. Meine Freunde. Und ihn. Es waren viele, mehr, als ich mir vorgestellt hatte, Duzende scharrten sich um ihn, knieten. Ich kam langsam und leise auf die Gestalten zu, von denen man in der schwarzen Nacht nicht mehr als die Konturen ausmachen konnte, wohl darauf bedacht, jegliche Fehler zu vermeiden.

Als er mich bemerkte, schenkte er mir nur einen langen, finsteren Blick und führte mich mit seinen kalten Augen vor sich hin, befahl mir mit ihnen, mich hinzu knien. Und ich tat es. Sah ihn lange an, blickte bewundernd zu ihm auf, spürte den kühlen Luftzug, als er seine schwarze Kapuze weiter in sein Gesicht zog. Ich wagte nicht, mich umzudrehen, um meine Freunde zu betrachten, meine Genossen, traute mich nicht. Und dann fing er an zu sprechen.

Schon nach dem ersten Wort spürte ich die Kälte, die aus ihm herausdrang, so anders als sonst, aber doch gleich. Seine Stimme erfüllte den Friedhof wie Feuer, unerlässlich, erbarmungslos. Ein Schauer lief mir den Rücken hinunter, als er sein Gesicht mir zu wandte, mich anblickte. Mein Herr.

„Sie wissen nicht, was wir tun, denken, ich wäre vernichtet. Würde nicht mehr sein. Zum vierten Mal glauben sie es, und hat es je gestimmt?" Voldemort blickte triumphierend in die Runde, fixierte jeden einen Moment mit seinen eisigen Augen, bevor seine Stimme lauter wurde. „ABER DAS BIN ICH NICHT!" Er schrie fast. Alle, ausgenommen einem Todesser, zuckten zusammen. Ich drückte mich mehr gegen den Boden, um kleiner zu erscheinen, um ihm mein Unterwerfen sehen zu lassen, doch er ignorierte es.

„Wir wollen sie töten. Alle. Ich habe mir gedacht, wer übernimmt was? Einer meiner treuesten Diener, wird die schönste Aufgabe bekommen." Er schenkte mir ein gefühlloses Lächeln. Und in diesem Moment wusste ich, dass er mich meinte, dass ich sein treuester Gefährte geworden war. Dass ich sein bester war.

Langsam erhob ich mich, vorsichtig, aber auch ein wenig sicher, zog meine Umhang straffer um meine Schultern. Ich nahm eine Bewegung schräg von mir wahr, aber ich kam nicht dazu, sie zu deuten. Denn ich hörte ihn. Wie er schrie. „SITZEN!", brüllte er mit seiner leblosen Stimme. Ich sank zusammen. Nicht nur, weil er es gesagt hatte. Auch innerlich. Er meinte nicht mich, ich war für ihn nur jemand, wie jeder andere der Todesser. Es verletzte mich. Es riss eine alte Wunde in mir auf.

Und dann bemerkte ich, wie sich ein anderer Todesser erhob. Selbstsicherer als ich. Was hatte er, was ich nicht hatte? Ich bekam Wut auf ihn, das Bedrängnis, ihn zu töten, für das, was er mir weggenommen hatte. Doch ich konnte es nicht tun. Mein Herr wollte es nicht. Der Todesser wandte mir für einen Moment sein Gesicht zu. Es reichte, um wahrzunehmen, wer es war. Und dieser Moment prägte sich für immer in mein Gehirn ein, ließ mich nie mehr los. Ich hätte jemanden erwartet, der grausam war, der dieses hässliche Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht hatte, doch dies war nicht so. Hermine Granger.

Mein gellender Schrei erfüllte die ganze Nacht. Später wusste ich, dass ich diesen Schrei nie hätte loslassen dürfen. Aber das wusste ich in diesem Moment nicht. Und ich konnte ihn auch nicht verhindern.

Hermine Granger. Eine Gryffindor … früher waren wir Erzfeinde gewesen. Und das waren wir jetzt noch. Ich hasste sie. War sie nicht Dumbledores Meinung gewesen? War sie nicht immer eine _Gute_ gewesen? Diese altkluge, angeberische Streberin! Und jetzt war sie … Voldemorts treuste Todesserin? Ich löste meinen starren Blick von ihr und wandte ihn dem Boden zu, dem harten Stein, auf dem ich saß. Wegen ihm. Weil er es so wollte.

„Fangen wir gleich an!" Voldemort wank Granger zu und bedeutete ihr, zu ihm zu kommen. Ich wollte nicht hinsehen. Wie er sie lobte. Wie sie so stolz neben ihm stand. Dann ertönte seine Stimme wieder. „Fang mit _ihm _an!" Ich hörte aus ihr heraus, dass er lächelte. Und ich hob meinen Kopf. Doch was ich da sah, erschauderte mich. Ich hätte noch lauter schreien können, und in diesem Moment fing ich an, ihn zu hassen. Er zeigte auf meinen Körper. Auf mich.

„Wir brauchen ihn nicht mehr!" Seine gleichgültige Stimme klang so gehässig in mir nach, wie selten zuvor. Wie nie zuvor.  
Ich brüllte.  
Und bevor sich das kalte Gefühl in mir auftat, das eisige Gefühl des Sterbens, sah ich noch Grangers Grinsen. Voldemorts herzloses Gesicht. Und ich hasste ihn. Über alles.

* * *

So, dass wars erstmal von mir. Ich hoff, euch hats gefallen ... bitte reviewt, ich freu mich über jede Kritik, über jedes Lob (darüber natürlich besonders ;-))!  
Ihr werdet hoffentlich bald mehr von mir hören  
liebe Grüße und dickes bussi

(und widerholt der Hinweis auf den kleinen blauen Kasten da unten +grins+)  
Queen Girl


End file.
